User blog:AdamGregory03/My Revieww on Chronicles of Illusion
Hello everyone, I am AdamGregory03. I thought that I would share my opinion on each chapter of this semi-popular crossover series. Keep in mind if I speak negatively of it, I'm not bashing it or saying the overall product is bad unless that is indeed what I think. This is also MY review, and therefor my opinion. So let's stop wasting time and begin. Chapter 1: The Illusion Begins So we begin with the "company logos", and, before getting too deep into this, I must give MollyKetty my kudos for doing all the voice acting, and making what looks like MS Paint drawings fairly decent. So anyway, we start out on a bright and sunny day and everything's just hunky-dorey. Heck, even Mickey and Minnie Mouse are there. And then... THE BAD THINGS HAPPEN. The sky and clouds turn a dark red, and a portal opens up in the sky for no reason at all. Minnie gets sucked into the portal... or maybe she just runs in stupidly, kind of hard to tell... and Mickey pursues her through the portal. I have to admit, this isn't a bad first impression. Cut to later, where Mickey wakes up in one of the backgrounds from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and finds that he and Minnie got seperated when they went into the portal. Mickey questions where he is, despite his surrounding location not really looking that abnormal, and decides to explore and search for Minnie. We then cut to Minnie, who for some reason didn't wind up in the same location as Mickey despite the fact they went through the same portal, as she remembers the happy times they had together in the House of Mouse cartoons. She then hears humming in the distance, and thinks it's Mickey at first, only to find it's really... (singing) FELIX THE CAT, THE WONDERFUL WONDERF-okay, I'm not getting into that. Well anyway, she says that it's "just a black cat carrying a yellow bag", and considering that anthropomorphic animals is common where she's from, I won't question if it's something she sees everyday. She decides to ask Felix if he's seen Mickey, and Felix "can't say that he has", much to Minnie's dismay. Felix of course decides to help Minnie find him, despite just meeting her, and the two go in search for the world's most popular mouse. Felix also says Minnie's name suits her well. Not sure what he means by that, not diving too deep into it. Cut back to Mickey, who is seen running through the jungle, when he comes across... ROBOT DINOSAURS! AND OF THE RATHER NON-THREATENING LOOKING KIND! But Mickey is saved by Astro Boy, who's there because... insert reasons here... and he decides to team up with Mickey. They leave by... okay, I have to make a joke here. MICKEY! GRAB MY BACK! (Mickey grabs back and they fly off) ADVENTURE! Sorry for that. Cut again back to Minnie and Felix, who hear a rustling from a nearby bush. Felix at first believes it is the Professor, so it's probably not wise to OPENLY STATE YOU HAVE YOU'RE MAGIC BAG. Minnie states she hasn't seen a magical bag like that before... which begs the question, she's seen magical bags before? Anyway, it turns out it wasn't the professor, but a flying robot dinosaur, still of the non-threatening kind. This results in some pretty bland dialogue, until the robodactyl steals away Felix's bag. Another portal opens up and it escapes through it, with Felix and Minnie in hot pursuit. The portal leads them to... Gotham City? Okay, if we somehow have Mickey Mouse, Felix the Cat, Astroboy, and Batman in the same adventure... (Batman appears) O... M... G... WE'VE DONE IT! WE'VE FOUND THE MOST RANDOM CROSSOVER EVER! At least until the next chapter but until then RANDOMNESS! YES! Ahem Sorry. Anyway, Felix gets attacked by Bat-Oswald the Lucky Rabbit? Dang, I wanted to see Batman beat up a cartoon cat. ...Okay, I have issues. Anyway, it ends there with a DUN DUN DUN moment. I have to say, for a first, it isn't bad. It did keep me invested, though not sure if it was because the story was good or if I didn't know what the heck was going on. My only complaint is the lack of Mickey Mouse and Astroboy kicking butt together. I mean, come on, it's Mickey Mouse and Astroboy teaming up and almost nothing is done with it! But that's more of a nitpick. The overall episode is pretty decent. Chapter 2: The Mystery of Illusion So the episode picks up where the last ended, with Oswald confronting Felix and Minnie, where it's revealed Oswald believes that Felix kidnapped Ortensia. Felix denies, but Oswald doesn't believe him and gets into a... girly slapfight with Felix... until Minnie breaks it up. Actually, how would Oswald know Minnie? I don't think she went with Mickey to Wasteland in either Epic Mickey game, unless the 3DS game counts. Minnie states that Felix wouldn't kidnap anyone, even though really she's only known him for what, half an hour? Anyway, Minnie then notices a shadowy figure that looks strikingly similar to Felix. Oswald states he thinks there's something strange about the figure, like maybe, I dunno, kidnapping you're girlfriend? Still can't put two and two together? So Felix does what he does best... pacing back and forth. Yeah, that'll answer everything. The shadow tries to escape and they follow him. And of course, Batman shows up behind them, not doing anything for some reason. Back at the jungle, Mickey and Astroboy come across some more robotic dinosaurs, but Astroboy destroys them by firing two very small beams from his fingers. Gee, whoever made these things didn't really do a good job. Astroboy points out the obvious (These robot dinosaurs are bad news), and states they are the same robosauruses that attacked Metro City. And Mickey... wait, did he just say "I suck at that?" Um, okay then. Mickey and Astroboy continue on they're way and (Aladar shows up) what-huh? The iguanodon from that Dinosaurs movie? I didn't even think that was that big a hit. Well, anyway, Aladar comments on how bizarre looking the place is, despite the fact that it's a jungle and he kinda LIVES in a jungle. And more of those robot dinosaurs show up. But it's okay, because they're easily defeated by... sparkling. Yeah. Sparkling defeats robotic dinosaurs apparently. And who's behind the robosaur-killing sparkles? Why, Sailor Moon of course! And Aladar's expression in the next clip basically sums it up. Why is Sailor Moon there? I don't know. She literally just appears for a few seconds and then leaves. I think the creator just wanted to put in an anime referrence. So we cut to... Max and Ruby...? From Nick Junior...? What...? Yeah, 'cause when I think of robotic dinosaurs, Batman, Mickey Mouse, and Sailor Moon saving dinosaurs from robosaurs, I think of Max and Ruby. But I digress. So Max is making mischief as he usually does when Ruby comes in. Actually, speaking of, where are Max and Ruby's parents? Not just here, but I don't think they have parents in the show either. Ruby really just takes care of max. Is there some kind of dark origin to this series that I'm not aware of? Anyway, Ruby says she's working on some kind of Egyptian crown for her school, which probably has nothing to do with anything else. Then we cut from Max and Ruby to... an apocalyptic city... pretty drastic change in tone there... We see Sonic run around and WAIT A MINUTE... Sonic in an apocalyptic city? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! pant Okay... okay... so, Son-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHmyself I'm getting through this! So, Sonic comes across some more robotic dinosaurs and homing attacks one to the face and spin dashs another one and looks cool, yadda yadda. He recites an audio clip from Smash Bros. Brawl and runs off. And then we cut back to Gotham City, where Felix comes across the robot pterodactyl that stole his magic bag. And then we cut AGAIN back to Mickey Mouse and Astroboy. Will you pick a scene and stick with it already? They hear a roar in the distance and Astroboy goes to check it out. It turns out to be... well, find out in the next part I guess? Eh... I don't really know what to say about this part. It's not terrible, but not really as good as the first chapter. I mean, why would you have Sailor Moon just show up for a few seconds? And what was with the Max and Ruby scene that had nothing to do with anything else in the episode? And those finals cuts at the end don't seem very focused. Chapter 3: Attack of the Carnotaur So we start off with... oh great, more Max and Ruby. Y'know, I was kinda hoping the first thing they'd show would be whatever that giant monster was, but I can dig. I'm cool with it. Anyway, the big evil storm happens outside the house. Max wants to play outside, Ruby says no, Max does anyway, they both get sucked into a vortex. And y'know, not everything looks great with anime expressions. Just sayin'. It then cuts to Gotham City with Minnie walking around until she notices an odd-looking mirror. She examines the mirror... I'm sorry, I mean she examines herself... for longer than it should last... until Oswald comes and gets her. Then back to the apocalyptic city. Sonic comes across a lot more robotic dinosaurs and questions where they are coming from, then continues to fight his way through him. Then, we get a glimpse at Jurassic Park's velociraptor... and it ends. You've already got Disney's Dinosaurs, stick to one dino flick at a time. We then get a clip where Max falls out of a vortex and into a plains, and decides to look for Ruby. We also get a pretty pointless clip of Phineas and Ferb being there for some reason. And then it ends. Are you sensing a pattern here? Well, Ruby also falls out of the vortex into the jungle area and decides she needs to find Max. Cuts back to Aladar (still have no clue why he's in this) who hears a roar in the distance and investigates it to discover a carnotaurus. He can't believe it's still alive (even though there are probably more than just two carnotaur in the prehistoric world). We then see Astroboy firing lasers at it... hang on, how come the fleshy dinosaur is more durable than the ROBOTIC ONES MADE OF STEEL? Those things were taken out from one of his lasers, and you're seriously telling me that an actual dinosaur wouldn't even be scratched by them? (Sigh) This is gonna be a long review... so anyway, Sailor Moon joins the fight just 'cause (I'm pretty sure carnotaus aren't that big by the way), she gets her pretty ass handed to her, Astroboy blasts it with a big laser, Phineas and Ferb show up again because they're in this now I suppose, and then... Jake the Dog shows up for some reason-this is turning into a bad episode of Family Guy. WHY IS JAKE THE DOG THERE? No explination? He's just there and we're supposed to be cool with it? (Sigh again) Okay, they beat up the dino baddie, Phineas and Ferb are on they're side now, I guess, and they decide to leave before it wakes up. Max comes across the body and sees another shadowy figure with it, the end. Definitely not the best. Nothing seems to be explained (like how Sailor Moon and Jake the freakin' Dog are there) and the episode is full of pointless clips that don't come up anywhere else in the episode nor are mentioned. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl So we open up on a naked rejected Sonic character with a flashing Smash Ball on her butt (no comment) as she just seems to stand there and look around awkwardly. We then get a... rather uncomfortable close-up of her... glowing birthmark I guess... and it fades to black. We cut to Mickey's house, where Donald and Goofy discover that he isn't home, and decide to go ask Daisy about something. Then Goofy falls. It's funny. HAH! So then we cut to another female feline appearing out of nowhere known as Molly Ketty, who is also naked for some reason. (Can we at least have a Sonic OC that isn't in they're birthday suit, please?) She seems to have a Chaos Emerald for some reason, and that's it for that scene. A lot of coming and going in this series... but mostly going. We cut back to Ruby in the jungle looking for Max when she comes across... ...wut? Charlie the Tuna...? WHY? I don't know, I guess everyone was demanding a Max and Ruby Charlie the Tuna crossover. What other crossovers do you think they came up with? How about Spawn and the Smurfs? (Actually, I'd pay money to see that...) But... (sigh) I digress... so Charlie the Tuna agrees to help Ruby find Max (god, somebody had to write that) and they go off. Cut back to that Molly Ketty character. She comes across one of the Beagle Boys from DuckTales encountering the cat girl we saw at the beginning. So Molly pulls out her Chaos Emerald and... turns them into boxing gloves...? I'll be honest, I was kinda expecting one of the most powerful artifacts in the world to have a few more purpouses... um, so the Beagle Boy goes down (rather pathetically might I add) and saves the other cat, and it turns out she's mute (thank you very much) and also has amnesia. So the two cats become friends and head off to help the mute cat get her memory back. Back to the apocalyptic city, we see Sonic come across a velociraptor and they have a pretty bland fight scene and we get a glimpse of the shadowy figure again, then it ends. I feel like this is going downhill fast. With the little pacing, lack of focus, and nonsensical team-ups (I MEAN CHARLIE THE TUNA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!). One good thing I can say is the Beagle Boy beat down/Molly meets amnesia cat scene, which was pretty good if not for seeing the Beagle Boy get his arse handed to him easily. Chapter 5: The Evolution We open up with the shadow lady in some... dimension or something... where she meets an even bigger shadow guy. And NOBODY knows who it is! (That is unless you've seen Samurai Jack...) She offers her overlord... fruit punch, I guess... and that just fills him with delight and makes him want to giggle! And hey, we actually get an intro sequence! Who knows, maybe it'll explain some things. Okay, so in the intro, it's at first a little recap of what's been going on. We then get a preview of Sonic fighting that velociraptor we saw in the last episode, then it cuts to... hang on... okay, so the Powerpuff Girls fly by, then uh... Donkey Kong... then Ren and Stimpy are running from... the Hulk? Okay, uh, CatDog, then... wait, was that Superman? Okay, now it's Mario. Uh, Fred Flintstone... Kitty Katswell is in a bikini... the Cat in the Hat, and uh, Tom and-okay, I have no clue what's going on, I'm just looking at the pretty pictures. I will say this, though. Looks like the Energizer Bunny will be showing up sometime soon! 'Cause one annoying product mascot wasn't enough I guess. And... wait, IS THAT GODZILLA? Dude, you know how much shorter this series would be if Godzilla was there just from the start? So after that... batch of nonesense... we open back to Gotham City, where Felix is chasing down that pterorobot (I'm running out of creative names for these things) that stole his magic bag. But it manages to lose him by flying to the top of a building. Felix: "How am I gonna get up there and get my magic bag back?" Oh, I dunno, maybe use the elevator? Or climb the fire escape? Anything other than JUST PACING AROUND? But Oswald comes up with a solution. He... sloppily... turns his ears into propellar blades and motions Felix to grab on. Together they fly away into the majestic blue... er, red... horizon to the top of the building. Now they just have to find the roboterosaur who stole his back. (Shows robot dinosaur with bag) Oswald: "Is that it over there, Felix?" Oh, you mean the one OBVIOUSLY holding the bag in it's mouth? Nah, that can't be it. Oh wait, it was. So anyway, the robot dinosaur tries to fly away and escapes Felix's reach. Oswald: "After all, us rabbits are far superior jumpers." Or you could just fly. Y'know, like you did just, like, a minute ago. But all of the sudden, another shadowy figure appears (I'm starting to notice a fetish of keeping characters in the shadows) and slices the robosaur into pieces. Not sure how that works since we only heard the sword swipe once, but whatever. Anyway, Felix gets his bag back and the shadow guy leaves the scene. Felix gives a demonstration of how his bag works, and... OH MY GOD! IT TURNS PEOPLE INTO 8-BIT SPRITES! Well, anyway, the come across Felix's shadow again and corner it. But it isn't long before another red portal conveniently opens up and they chase after the shadow through it. We then cut to a field, where Ruby and Charlie (oh god, they're still in this...?) are continuing to look for Max. Charlie then asks Ruby about "good taste" because he's trying to get into Starkist... oh, I get it. Suddenly, they overhear someone's quotes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Ruby: "Mr. Charlie, did you hear that?" Charlie: "Yeah. It may not look it, but I have ears." The corniness of the dialogue in this rivals Full House... We then see that Rocket Raccoon is fighting a dinosaur... take that in... Rocket Raccoon fighting a dinosaur. Eh, still probably not awesome enough to save this... Charlie and Ruby witness the fight, and RR blows the sucker to... fall to the ground and run away... rather anticlimatic. They then team up, and that's it for this scene. We're back in the apocalyptic city with Sonic. Well, he's already beaten robotic dinosaurs and a real dinosaur, so all that's left for him to fight is... AN ARMY OF T-1000S? Dude, forget Terminator vs. Robocop. Terminator vs. Sonic is where it's at! Well, that's it. I just... (sigh) what am I doing with my life? Chapter 6: The Secret Plot (Intro starts) NO! (Skips intro) So this episode starts us off in Bowser's castle where, big surprise, Mario is going to rescue the princess from Bowser. The plumber and turtle king reenact the boss fights from Super Mario Bros. and Mario saves Peach. Again. OR DOES HE? Well, okay, he does, but Bowser leaps out of the lava... not even burnt... at all... logic... and opens another one of those dimensional portal thingamajigs, sucking in the Italian hero. By the way, you notice how many times Sonic and Mario are included in crossover sprite series? It's pretty uncanny. Anyway, Bowser leaves Junior in charge of watching the captive while he's gone. Gone to where? I don't know, doing some kind of business thing or something. Cuts to Minnie, Felix, and Oswald, where they wound up chasing the shadow imposter to Dr. Wily's castle. Because why not. Oswald: (Random noise) Minnie: "Screaming like a little kid will get you nowhere, Oswald." That was a scream? I thought he was having a stroke. So then Oswald gets all rude and Minnie teaches him YOU DON'T F**K WITH A MOUSE WEARING PINK! Then some Robot Masters show up to get rid of them. Then Oswald makes an ass of himself... AGAIN... and causes the robots to attack them. They try to escape, the robots chase after them, shadow lady appears again, revealing to us that her name is "The Illusion Mistress", then it comes back to the city where Sonic is still fighting the T-1000s. While fighting them off, Sonic comes across... uh... SONICIA THE HEDGEHOG Wow. Just wow. How unoriginal can you get? I MEAN REALLY? You just Rule 63'd Sonic and put "ia" at the end of his name! C'MON! I can't say I expected much, but SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE MAKING THOSE RECOLORED SONIC X SCREENSHOTS LOOK LIKE MORE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! Sonicia the... of all the... NO! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS EPISODE! I NEED A BREAK! Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash Sigh Sonicia the Hedgehog... I mean seriously... okay, I'm over it. Okay, so the episode starts with the moonlight over... ice... I guess... and we see another shadow leap over something, revealing himself to be Dudley Puppy. The dog from TUFF Puppy that an iCarly actor voiced. I'm not even going to question the character choices anymore. He gets a message from the Chief (what, he doesn't get a flashy introduction?) stating that Kitty has been captured somehow and he has to save him. (Intro begins, I shot it down, intro ends) Okay, so it then cuts to Max wandering around the somewhere when he comes across another rabbit who has perfected her Tweety bird impression. The rabbit girl decides to help Max out in finding his sister. Then another red warpmajinger opens and everyone's favorite pink marshmallow Kirby falls out of it. He's probably as confused as we are by now. Then another telepathingamjiggedy opens and Garfield comes out of it. OKAY. They then move on with they're life and pass... B... Beavis and Butt-head I DON'T EVEN... I just... whatever. And then Pac-Man appears. And then Bullwinkle. Okay, stop right here. YOU CAN'T JUST THROW IN CHARACTERS AT COMPLETE RANDOM! Ease us into it! Clearly from that intro you got like a bajillion characters coming in and they're probably all just going to be thrown in at a completely random time! Anyway, the two rabbits decide to just stand in a field and pose... or at least she does. Rabbit Girl: "Don't you just love how the air feels out here?" Too bad it's soon ruined by the presence of Beavis and Butt-Head. Really we got that dinosaur from that movie nobody remembers okay let's just get this over with. So anyway our three hunger hoarders come across a giant cheeseburger just lying out there in the middle of the field. Anyway after the... exciting battle over the mega cheeseburger. BUT TWIST! The cheeseburger turns out to be an electric trap! And we see the shadow that trapped them! I guess the plan was to trap a fat feline, a pink pillow, and a yellow cannonball by luring them in with a giant cheeseburger... (Sigh) Whatever. This is just getting... Okay, I guess in all honesty I'm being a bit hypocritical about this, because if I was making my own "super duper awesome crossover million-part saga" thingy, then I'd thrown in characters left and right as well. But they would make sense! What significance could BEAVIS and BUTT-HEAD have in a saga about dimensional apocalypse or something? It's like having characters from Care Bears show up in Mortal Kombat! Which actually I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up too. Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim We open up in the Green Hill Zone where we see Bowser meeting up with the good Doctor Eggman. Why? Don't know, not explained. Not in this episode, anyway. Eggman: "Sorry to keep you waiting, Bowser, but I had a double-tailed fox to deal with." OH GEE. I WONDER WHO HE'S TALKING ABOUT. THERE'S SO MANY DOUBLE TAILED FOXES IN THE UNIVERSE! The two enter another red hole thingy and go to meet... THE OTHERS... (Intro starts, then an air strike missile falls and explodes) So back at the world's largest granite marble I'm assuming, Wily's robots are still searching for the three 1920's cartoons. They're then contacted by Dr. Wily himself, so I guess they give them the slip. They then decide to go look for that shadowy Felix again. And that's it. It then cuts to Random Place #275 where Luigi is seen falling out of another one of those red portal things. Wait, Luigi? Um, what about Mario? Did you just forget he was in this too? I mean, we saw what happened to Mario, so wouldn't it make more sense to show him falling out of one of those things? And also, What happened to Luigi? How'd he wind up getting sucked into those things? IS ANYTHING GOING TO MAKE ANY LICK OF SENSE WHATSOEVER? Well, anyway... those three from Nickelodeon's Monsters Incorporated are there too... I don't know anymore. And they scare Luigi. It's funny because he's a coward. LAUGH. Then the character from the show that looks like a zebra's... um... tail... shows up and says she's found something "interesting". And oh look, more anime expressions. Yay. So Max and the girl rabbit hear some sinister laughter off in the distance and the girl rabbit goes to investigate only to find the world's three hungriest trapped in the electric barrier, where the last episode left off. And it turns out the one who could be so diabolical to trap these three is... ZIM. Well, now it makes sense. I mean, he has had lamer plans to take over the Earth. But the little rabbit girl blows her cover... intentionally. Whoops. And Zim summons GIR to take her out. Because you know, he's totally progressive when given a job. Rabbit girl: "Wet those people go wight now!" Um, what people? I see a walking yellow bowling ball, a pink marshmallow, and a cat. I guess that equals people in someone's mind. Zim: "GIR!" GIR: "Yes master?" Zim: "Destroy the giant talking rabbit creature, NOW!" GIR: "Aw, but master, she's cute!" Zim: "GIR, you will follow my orders. OR ELSE! ...You won't get any tacos." GIR: "TACOS!" (chases after rabbit girl) Okay, I give 'em props for at least nailing GIR. So the chase is on! Sort of. Then Danny Phantom shows up out of nowhere (literally) and starts beating up Zim. And that's it. Okay, not the worst, I'll give them that. But I have a feeling that is to come. Chapter 9: Shere Khan Attacks All right, so we open up with the "real monsters" who have revealed to have come across a Chaos Emerald, and batty over here decides to keep it as a lucky charm. 'Cause good luck ALWAYS comes with Chaos Emeralds. Then we cut back to Bullwinkle for some reason as he turns out to be looking for Rocky. Then we cut to... ah jeez, they're still here? And after the intro of nonsense, our heroes have gotten together after the carnotaur beatdown and are discussing how they showed up in this "totally strange" world. Which is basically they were all doing what they do normally until red portal things opened up and messed everything up. Phineas: "That reminds me, where's Perry?" Oh god... Phineas, just keep your head to the side of the camera... it looks... unnatural... But then Mickey cries out for help, and we find out that characters have a tendency to always say full names for some reason. Back with TOO CLOSE! ...Back with Mickey, he has encountered the tiger from the jungle book, Shere Khan. Shere Khan: "I think I'll have you as a dinner snack." ...Is that even a thing? But anyway, Astro Boy shows up before Mick becomes tiger chow and shoots lasers at hi-okay, robot dinosaurs, down in one hit. But tigers only flinch from lasers. The more you know. So Astro Boy exchanges blows with the... tiger that's apparently made out of titanium... and the other heroes arrive just as Astro Boy... SOMEHOW gets his ass beat by a tiger with no powers whatsoever. Oh, and apparently magic boomerangs also do nothing to tigers. I love the amount of logic in this series. (The fight continues) Good lord, this tiger's invincible! What, is he a mutant tiger that came into contact with radioactive waste? I don't think a tiger would be able to take this many hits without dropping! Oh, and Astro also has machine guns coming out of his ass. I thought that needed addressing. But Sailor Moon's sparkles of doom prove to be too much for him-wait, he can withstand laser blasts but not sparkles?-and he admits defeat and runs off, swearing revenge. So now everyone's friends and Ms. Illusion shows up again and... turns her hand into a disco ball I guess... and it ends on that note. So not a bad episode. But maybe watch more Animal Planet next time. Category:Blog posts